La Porte des étoiles en France
by Zarbi
Summary: La porte des étoiles est découverte par des archéologues français en 1888 et ensuite est exposé au musée du Louvre.
1. Chapter 1

**STARGATE EN FRANC**_E_

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Stargate et tous ses dérivés qui appartiennent à leur propriétaire respectif. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits._

_**Note**__ : L'histoire commence bien avant le film et la série Stargate. Mais vous retrouverez vos héros favoris plus tard._

**Résumé** : La porte des étoiles est découverte par des archéologues français en 1888 et ensuite est exposé au Louvre.

_**Chapitre 1 – Archéologues**_

**Site des fouilles archéologiques de Gizeh (Egypte), 1888**

M. Julien Prospero du Louvre dirige une nouvelle mission de recherche sur le site de Gizeh, à l'ombre des grandes pyramides, dans un nouveau secteur de recherche sur des ruines datant de l'ancien Empire. L'un des objectifs de ses fouilles est de mieux comprendre comment l'Égypte a été créée à partir des différentes cités états et pourquoi l'Égypte s'est unifié de la 1ere Cataracte du Nil à la Méditerranée, alors que la Mésopotamie est restée fragmentée.

Les premières découvertes sont faibles : quelques restes de céramiques plutôt grossières, d'outils de terrassement et des débris de tablettes incompré fellahs continuent à creuser et trouvent subitement du métal, et peut-être beaucoup de métal. Ils rangent pelles et pioches et les archéologues arrivent avec leurs outils : petite pelle, balayette, pinceau et autres outils de nettoyage.

Peu à peu, ils dégagent un grand anneau de métal. Les archéologues n'arrivent pas à déterminer quel est ce métal. C'est un anneau de métal. Il a la forme d'un grand anneau extérieur de 6,7 m de diamètre et qui a l'air de peser très lourd, dans lequel est imbriqué un second anneau, qui semble bouger et sur lequel sont gravés 39 symboles. Ils ressemblent à des hiéroglyphes égyptiens sans en être Prospero est en presque sûr. Plus tard, des égyptologues plus confirmés vérifieront et découvriront peut-être que cela correspond à un dialecte oublié de l'Egyptien ou alors à une toute autre langue. Les ruines près desquels on l'a trouvé date du début de l'ancien Empire et serait contemporaine des grandes pyramides du plateau de Gizeh.

Sous l'anneau, les archéologues trouvent une grosse dalle en pierre cassée en plusieurs morceaux, voire pulvérisée à certains endroits. Reconstituer la dalle va leur prendre plusieurs semaines. Prospero se demande si cela est possible. Cela parle d'un faux dieu Ra et d'une porte des étoiles.

Prospero examina le terrain d'où on venait de dégager l'anneau de métal. Intrigué, il se penche et fait le tour doucement. Il se rend compte qu'on a enterré volontairement l'anneau sous plusieurs mètres de terre et de pierre. Sans l'érosion, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Cet anneau a une étrange histoire qu'il va devoir découvrir. Cela va être la porte des honneurs et de la gloire s'il arrive à donner une bonne explication à tout cela.

**Site des fouilles archéologiques de Gizeh, quelques jours plus tard**

Gaston Maspero, directeur des services des Antiquités Égyptiennes et conservateur du musée d'Égyptologie de Bulaq est venu voir la grande découverte.. Elle est splendide. Même lui, il ne comprend pas les hiéroglyphes sur l'anneau. Pour lui c'est probablement une version très ancienne des hiéroglyphes réservés pour certaines circonstances spé se demande même s'il ne s'agit pas de l'origine des hiéroglyphes.

Prospero lui demande s'il peut envoyer l'anneau au musée du Louvre. Il a reçu un télégramme disant que le Musée était intéressé par cette pièce unique. De plus, comme ni lui, ni ses aides ne sont arrivés à déterminer quel est le métal de l'anneau, ni sa composition il faut pouvoir accéder aux meilleurs laboratoires disponibles. Ils sont à Paris au Louvre et dans les universités parisiennes.

Il n'y a rien de comparable dans le royaume d'Egypte.

Gaston Maspero lui répond qu'il ne s'oppose pas à l'envoi de l'anneau à Paris au Louvre. Il ne prend pas pour son musée d'Egyptologie de Bulaq.

A partir de la dalle, la traduction indique que c'était le symbole du faux Dieu Râ et qu'il était enterré pour être oublié à jamais et pour qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir.

Les recherches se poursuivent autour de l'anneau, mais peu d'autres artefacts intéressants sont découverts.

Cela prend presque un mois pour relever l'anneau. Il pèse près de 32 tonnes et il est magnifique. On découvre alors que l'anneau intérieur peut bouger et qu'il est rotatif. L'anneau intérieur peut tourner mettant les symboles dans différentes positions. Mais on ne sait toujours pas plus sur l'anneau.

La suite de la traduction de la dalle parle d'une porte des Dieux ou des étoiles. Prospero se demande si cela ne correspond pas à différentes positions sur l'anneau intérieur face aux chevrons. Mais il n'y a rien sur les cérémonies ou les invocations qui devaient les accompagner.

Deux mois plus tard, l'anneau avec la dalle et d'autres découvertes sont envoyées à Alexandrie puis chargée sur un cargo. A Marseille, ils sont déchargés et mis dans le train pour Paris.

En 1889, le grand anneau (anneau égyptien ou anneau de Prospero) est une des grandes attractions de l'Exposition Universelle de Paris de 1889 avec la Tour Eiffel. Une des images symboles de l'exposition est le photomontage de cet anneau entre les pieds de la Tour Eiffel.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le DHD

**STARGATE EN FRANCE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Le DHD<strong>

**Musée du Louvre, Paris, France, Début du XXe siècle**

La Porte des étoiles est appelée le grand anneau égyptien ou parfois l'anneau de Prospero. C'est une des grandes œuvres d'art du Musée du Louvre. On vient du monde entier pour le voir en même temps que la Joconde de Léonard de Vinci, la Vénus de Milo et bien d'autres_._

Une légende se répand rapidement disant que l'anneau était d'origine atlante et qu'il est une porte vers ailleurs : planètes, étoiles, dimensions parallèles, passé voire même vers l'Enfer ou le Paradis. Beaucoup de cercles ésotériques s'y intéressent ainsi qu'à la grande dalle très abimée qu'on avait trouvé avec et qui n'est pas exposé au Louvre. Mais officiellement, l'anneau est égyptien datant du début de l'Ancien Empire, de la période des Pyramides. Le grand problème est qu'on n'arrive pas à déterminer de quel métal est fait l'anneau. Il est bien sûr hors de question de l'entamer pour pouvoir analyser le métal.

Les laboratoires français l'ont étudié sous toutes ses coutures. De nombreux savants français et étrangers : métallurgistes, chimistes, archéologues, historiens et autres spécialistes s'y sont intéressés et ne savent pas quel est le métal de l'anneau. Son problème est qu'il faut étudier l'œuvre entière et elle doit rester intacte. C'est une des grandes énigmes de la science et de l'archéologie.

La grande dalle n'est pas visible par le grand public vu son état. Les archéologues la connaissent bien. De nombreuses photographies en ont été faites. Mais les traductions sont incertaines et elles entretiennent beaucoup de controverses virulentes chez les égyptologues de tous pays.

Son découvreur Julien Prospero est devenu conservateur adjoint du Louvre, directeur de la section égyptologie. Il est aussi professeur d'égyptologie à la Sorbonne et à l'Institut des Langues Orientales et finalement au Collège de France. Il mena aussi plusieurs autres expéditions en Egypte principalement sur le site de Gizeh. Il découvrit des artefacts intéressants, mais rien concernant sa grande découverte, l'anneau égyptien.

Après l'Exposition Universelle, l'anneau a été transporté dans un laboratoire de l'Université de Paris qui pouvait l'étudier, on avait obtenu peu de résultats. Mais le Louvre a eu ainsi le temps de se préparer pour l'accueillir.

Quand Paris fut menacé en Aout 1914 par l'armée allemande, l'anneau avec de nombreux chefs d'œuvre du Louvre sont évacués vers Toulouse (_**Note de l'auteur :**__A la fin du mois d'Aout 1914 avec l'avancée des troupes allemandes, une bonne partie du musée du Louvre fut dans notre réalité, évacuée vers Blois et Toulouse_)_. _Il fut exposé brièvement à Toulouse. Il regagne Paris et son musée en 1919.

* * *

><p><strong>Gizeh (Egypte) 1936<strong>

La Société de Thulé (_**Thule-Gesellschaft**_) est un des piliers du régime nazi en Allemagne. C'est une société ésotérique qui croit entre autres que l'anneau égyptien est une porte vers d'autres mondes. Mais son mode d'emploi connu des Egyptiens du temps des Pyramides avait été perdu lors d'une grande révolution ou d'une guerre.

Cette société inspire beaucoup l'Ahnenerbe (ou plus exactement _**Ahnenerbe Forschungs und Lehrgemeinschaft**_, qu'on peut traduire par « _Société pour la recherche et l'enseignement sur l'héritage ancestral_ ») qui mène de nombreuses recherches à travers le monde entier à la recherche des anciens Aryens, de l'Hyperborée et autres. Une section de cet organisme s'intéresse à l'Egypte antique pour chercher le secret de l'anneau égyptien ainsi que l'Arche d'Alliance et toutes autres choses intéressantes concernant notamment la construction des pyramides.

En 1936, une équipe d'archéologues allemands dirigés par le professeur Kurt Steiner de l'Université de Heidelberg (et en secret de l'Ahnenerbe) fait des recherches dans un secteur nommé le Dépotoir près des grandes pyramides de Gizeh. Des recherches superficielles au début du XIXe siècle avait montré beaucoup de détritus antiques mêlant toutes les époques. Depuis plus aucune autre recherche n'avait été menée de manière sérieuse dans ce secteur. Mais le professeur Steiner estime que la meilleure façon de découvrir un secret sur la Porte des étoiles est dans ce dépotoir, lieu de rejet probable des fausses croyances liées à l'anneau égyptien.

Au bout de 2 semaines de fouilles où ils découvrent beaucoup de débris archéologiques peu intéressant. La chance leur sourit enfin. C'est le jour de repos hebdomadaire des ouvriers égyptiens et aussi normalement des archéologues allemands qui en profitent pour passer une journée au Caire. Le jeune doctorant Helmut Lieber avait remarqué quelque chose au bord du champ de fouilles. Il profite de son temps libre et il découvre un grand objet de métal. Il appelle les autres archéologues encore présents sur le site pour le dégager et l'enlever.

Après quelques heures de fouille, ils ont dégagé un disque de métal sur un piédestal métallique avec les 39 symboles de l'anneau égyptien sur le cercle. Sa hauteur est de 1,22 m et son diamètre est de 2 m. Le tout pèse 2 tonnes. Ils l'appellent le piédestal égyptien en référence de l'anneau égyptien. Il semble être la pièce manquante de l'anneau qu'avait cherché désespéramment Prospero mort l'année précédente.

L'équipe de l'Ahenerbe cache cette grande découverte. Elle doit rester le plus longtemps secrète, le temps de la rapporter en Allemagne en toute discrétion. Les ouvriers égyptiens ne sont pas au courant. Ils savent juste qu'un objet métallique a été découvert. Ils n'en savent pas plus car c'est les archéologues allemands qui l'ont trouvé, déterré et mis en caisse.

Les autorités archéologiques égyptiennes contrôlées par les Français ne doivent pas être mises au courant _(__**Note de l'auteur**__ : Jusqu'au début des années 1950, le directeur des antiquités égyptiennes qui autorisait et contrôlait toutes les fouilles archéologiques en Egypte était un français, héritier de Mariette Pacha et de Gaston Maspero_). Sinon, le piédestal resterait en Egypte ou même partirait au Louvre rejoindre l'anneau. Et cela, il en est hors de question. On leur présentera un objet en métal sans intérêt (_Reste des fouilles du début du XIXe siècle_).

Pendant le reste des fouilles, les archéologues allemands trouvent aussi le reste de nombreuses tablettes cassées émiettées et formant un immense puzzle dont ils n'étaient pas sur d'avoir toutes les pièces. Leurs traductions allaient prendre des années s'ils pouvaient l'achever.

* * *

><p><strong>Aéroport du Caire – quelques semaines plus tard<strong>

Maintenant, le gros problème est d'emmener discrètement en Allemagne le piédestal sans que personne ne le sache. La solution maritime est rapidement écartée. On ne veut pas que les douanes égyptiennes notoirement corrompues s'intéressent à une caisse d'origine douteuse à destination de l'Allemagne.

Mais l'Allemagne possède quelques avions gros porteurs et à long rayon d'action. Ils servent surtout à des opérations de prestige. Il suffit qu'un avion arrive à l'Aéroport du Caire en mission diplomatique, amenant quelques diplomates et archéologues pour fêter l'amitié germano-égyptienne. Et avec quelques pots de vin bien distribués, on embarque le piédestal incognito dans l'avion et on le ramène à Berlin pour l'étudier à fond.

Une semaine plus tard, le plan se réalise parfaitement et le piédestal égyptien se retrouve dans les locaux de l'Ahnenerbe à Berlin. L'étude commence et les résultats sont les mêmes que pour l'anneau. Le métal est inconnu et ne correspond à aucun métal connu. Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait le réunir à l'anneau égyptien ou faire une entaille au piédestal pour en prendre un morceau et l'étudier de manière beaucoup plus intense. Donc il faut attendre la victoire sur la France.

Mais pour les savants de l'Ahnenerbe, c'est la clé et le moyen de contrôle de la porte des étoiles. Après la victoire, ils ouvriront la porte aux étoiles et à toutes leurs richesses.

* * *

><p><em>Pour plus de renseignement sur la découverte par les Allemands du DHD voyez : Episode 7, Saison 4 - (Watergate - Eaux troubles) de Stargate SG1<em>


End file.
